Rage
by Mist.Filled.Eyes
Summary: Oneshot. Racer Gaara has enemies but no one ever dares target Sasuke. One rival dares and all Sasuke wants is for Gaara to erase the night from his memory. Gaara obliges.


My lover had rage, Sasuke thought to himself as the purr of engine lulled a sense of security through his system. It didn't rear it's head often but when it did it wasn't pretty. The last time Sasuke saw the rage, someone had just insulted him by calling him a bloody cop. The guy spent got 19 stitches in his face alone. The parts that met the head of his lover's wrench? Well Sasuke didn't bother asking about that.

Rage was an emotion his lover very rarely allowed to overpower his sense of self-control, but there he was. All power, anger and fear. Sasuke knew Gaara was furious, sure, but underlying all that hate fear was running hot. Gaara had been genuinely afraid for the Uchiha, but he'd never say it. Sasuke didn't blame him, if he ever saw Gaara pinned to the wall by his throat a 6 inch serrated blade glinting crimson from his blood hanging over his heart. Sasuke would freak out, probably kill the guy too.

"Gaara please!" the Uchiha yelled," let's just go home." He grabbed onto Gaara's wrist and tugged. Gaara ignored him and sent the guy flying with a single push. Gaara put one foot onto his chest and stared at the spiky haired teen. Gaara used one hand to pull both the cut up hands off his wrist. Gaara merely glanced at them, brushed his lips across his knuckles then glared down at the man on the ground.

"This son of a bitch just tried to---don't even tell me not to kick his ass," Gaara rubbed my tear-streaked cheek and kissed my forehead," Sasuke. I won't kill him, but he's not walking away unharmed. I just can't. Get in my car and drive the block a few times. I'll be waiting on the corner for you in 15 minutes." He ran a hand through my hair and I nodded.

Gaara would always do what he thought was right and he could rationalize any type of violence when it came to his loves. His car, his team and most important; Sasuke Uchiha. The two of them had been friends since high school, lovers since Sasuke turned 19. As if Gaara intended to allow this scumbag to walk away. No way, Sasuke could practically see the words shining in his jade blacked out eyes.

Sasuke had seen Gaara put people in the hospital over his team, knock people unconscious over his car, but no one had ever messed with Sasuke before because of the violence Gaara displayed. Sasuke always felt safe walking the streets because his lover's name was very prominently displayed as his place. Everyone thought that the safest place to be was standing beside Sasuke Uchiha.

No one expected a camp with a grudge against Gaara to send someone to attack Sasuke on a side street, drag him into an alley and make an attempt to stake a claim on what was very clearly Gaara's. The guy had torn off Sasuke's shirt and ripped his jeans before Gaara and his team rolled in.

5 cars with Gaara taking point tore into the alley at 100mp/h. Gaara's team of racers consisted of him, Neji Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Rock Lee, TenTen, and the two too good mechanics Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke was a racer but Gaara liked to keep him off the tracks to keep him safe. Too many people would claim accident when they sent his car rolling.

"Get your fucking hands off him!" Gaara was the first one out and speaking. Neji and Lee were next to jumps over hoods and run up on Gaara's flanks. It wasn't often that Gaara wasn't the first hitter but when it wasn't Gaara it was either Neji or Lee. Unless it was a chick with a grudge, then TenTen or Hinata would fight. Not polite to hit a girl.

Sasuke was trying to calm his breathing down, the guy had dropped him and Sasuke had merely gotten to garbage dumpster, leaned against it and the wall and was shivering madly. Safety suddenly seemed a startlingly far away ideal, but who was usually his safe haven was currently beating a man to the ground with his bare hands.

"Neji. Get Sasuke." Gaara was beyond full explanations, now it was just orders. The whole team nodded and Neji ran over to the dumpster.

"Sasuke?" Usually his voice was lyrical but harsh, now the harsh was gone to be replaced by a gentle concern. Neji's long brown hair fell in a curtain and for a moment Sasuke really wanted to hide. Really wanted to just slip away and hide for a while.

"I'm alright...where's Gaara?" The question and the concern overrode everything else. The he heard the cry of pain and he shot to his feet," Gaara?" Now it was panic. Gaara turned and there was blood on his face, but he himself was unharmed. Sasuke dimly noticed how Gaara didn't look the least bit unnerved by the blood on him, but for the most part the relief that Gaara hadn't been the one in pain was mind-blowing.

"Grab onto this fool and do not let him get away." Gaara snarled at Shino and Lee and quickly approached the younger man," Hey you okay? Don't worry, I'm gonna make it okay and Neji here is going to make sure that son of a bitch didn't hurt you." Gaara stroked Sasuke's cheek and his stoic features fell into a mask of sympathy when Sasuke's bright onyx eyes welled up with frightened tears.

Sasuke almost never cried, tried incredibly hard to be just as controlled as the rest of Gaara's team, but he never could manage it. He and Naruto would joke around and he'd crack a smile. Hinata would flush bright red and Sasuke would laugh and hug her. Neji would get called a girl, turning his face to a mask of fury, and Sasuke would back him up, looking as mad as he could without laughing. Crying wasn't something he did often, so the attack must have really shaken him up if he was.

Sasuke got into Gaara's car and drove out of the alley, tears still falling from his eyes, the sudden reality of what would've happened if Gaara and the team hadn't shown up hitting him smack in the ribcage. 15 minutes later Sasuke pulled up to the curve and Gaara opened the driver door.

"Let me drive," Gaara lifted the thin 19yr old up and slid onto the seat, placing his younger lover in the passenger seat. Sasuke brought his feet onto the seat and knew Gaara was worried about him when he didn't say a word in protest to the motion. Gaara tugged out his radio com-link and spoke into it," Guys, head home tonight. I need the house empty."

"Gaara-" Sasuke went to protest but fell quiet, the house that was usually bouncing with music and people, empty and peaceful except him and his lover. That didn't sound horrible. Sasuke nodded and curled tighter. They arrived alone at the house in 15 minutes.

"C'mon," Gaara appeared at the passenger door and merely lifted Sasuke from the car, kicking the door closed and hitting the alarm button with the same hand that grab his house keys from Sasuke's front pocket. Luckily the one that wasn't tore in half. Gaara lowered Sasuke's feet to the floor and looked him over, making his choice Gaara tugged his shirt over his head and pulled it over Sasuke's head.

Sasuke's pale hands came up and gripped the still-warm shirt tightly, disappearing into the bathroom the second Gaara had the door open. Gaara gave him ten minutes but when the shower started running but Sasuke hadn't closed the bathroom door yet Gaara figured there was a problem.

"Sasuke," Gaara pushed the door open a bit further so he could slip in and froze. Sasuke had pulled Gaara's shirt back off and was sitting in the shower with his remaining clothes on. Not moving, just sitting curled up in the shower. Gaara yanked his pockets empty and checked over to make sure that he didn't have anything valuable on him, then climbed into the shower himself.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Sasuke didn't bother looking up, just muttered before Gaara could say anything. Sasuke paused, expecting a reply and glancing up when he got none. Gaara looked tired, and sad, but rage was still there. The fires had merely been banked for the moment.

Gaara shifted, sliding his body over the edge of the tub to sit behind Sasuke. The usually fiery redhead wrapped both arms around Sasuke and pulled him flush against a soaking toned chest. Sasuke paused, sniffled once then spun in his grasp and buried his face in his boyfriend's chest.

"Oh 'Suke," Gaara sighed and rubbed the Uchiha's back softly, making an attempt at being comforting. From such a gruff guy he didn't often show any signs of truly caring beyond being defensive of, so the small things Gaara did do made them well-appreciated.

The warm water beat down against Sasuke's shaking shoulders and washed the blood off his back, chest and jeans. The guy's knife had done quite a number on him the few times he tried to run away. Usually lying between Gaara's legs like this was a comfort, but right now it seemed tense. Gaara was moving around him cautiously as if expecting him to bolt at any given time.

Sasuke frowned at his own train of thought, why should some idiots foiled attempt ruin the great sex life Gaara and he had going. It shouldn't, but from the way Gaara was acting, he apparently thought it was going to. Sasuke shook his head and didn't respond to Gaara's sound of question.

Propping himself up on his arms he leaned more into Gaara, smiling at the raised eyebrow given to him in response, pressing his body closer to his redheaded lover's. Gaara gripped his hips in support but made no move to further the connection.

"Gaara," Sasuke sighed and kissed him quickly," I don't want you to treat me like I'm going to break in half."

"'Suke, you almost got--attacked I don't want to rush you into anything you don't want to do." Gaara tightened his hold on Sasuke's hips however when Sasuke grinded up against him.

"What I want?" Sasuke's lips tilted up slightly," Right now I want you to erase tonight. I don't want to remember anything but what happens from now on," Sasuke kneeled above sharp hips and twined one hand in blood red locks.

"If you want that, then you might want to turn that shower off and get off me." Gaara lifted his boyfriend off him and slipped out of the shower. Sasuke quickly turned the shower off and met his lover in the connecting bedroom. Gaara was standing in front of the bed, his intense azure eyes lost in thought. Sasuke gripped the back belt loops on his jeans loosely and pressed himself against the redhead's back.

"Gaara," Sasuke sighed and Gaara rounded on his heels. The illegal racer gripped Sasuke's backside tightly and lifted him up off the ground. Muscle memory had him wrapping his legs around Gaara's hips as Gaara pressed him up against the dresser.

"Asshole never should've touched what's mine," Gaara grumbled slightly as he slipped Sasuke's soaking jeans off. Sasuke shivered slightly as the cold night air slammed against bare wet skin. Gaara stepped closer and Sasuke absently pushed himself up to sit on the drawers.

"Yours? Remind me again, why am I yours?" Sasuke nipped Gaara's ear, narrowly avoiding the two silver piercings at the top. Gaara smirked and spun, chucking Sasuke onto the bed.

Gaara tugged open his jeans and stepped out of the them, circling the bed and staring at Sasuke like a predator and prey. Gaara climbed over the younger man and bit his neck harshly, realeasing when Sasuke cried out in want and pleasure. "You're mine because no one knows how to make you moan like I do," Gaara's fingertips ghosted up Sasuke's spine as he bit down again," You're mine because you know that there isn't anyone else in the world who can make you scream with pleasure and keep wanting more."

Sasuke moaned in appreciation, his hand slipping back into soft red spikes, when Gaara sucked on his earlobe for a split second before quickly pressing his lips to Sasuke's bruised ones. The last Uchiha responded eagerly and happily when Gaara's tongue appeared in his mouth, exploring every crevice he already knew so well.

Gaara's hand slipped down and tugged on his boxers with a growl," Take these off, I want to see you 'Suke." Sasuke nipped Gaara's lip, the redhead knew he hated it when Gaara succeeded in making Sasuke strip for him.

Sasuke gasped in surprise and pleading when a ringed finger slipped in the back of his last article of clothing and plunged quickly into him. Then it was gone and Gaara was merely caressing him. A hot insistent mouth latched onto Sasuke nipple and nipped cruelly before Gaara spoke again," Get rid of them Sasuke." Sasuke tightened his grip on Gaara's hair and gave up a wanton moan before finally conceding and pulling his own silk boxers off.

"Happy?" Sasuke's voice was breathy and even to himself he sounded pathetic but Gaara obviously appreciated it. One hand slid down to wrap around Sasuke's member tightly, and Gaara's mouth covered his own swallowing the loud groan that tore from Sasuke's throat. Arching into Gaara's hold Sasuke spoke against Gaara's mouth," oh--please."

"Please what," Gaara pressed light teasing kisses across Sasuke's chest and abs, his free hand sliding down Sasuke's back gripping one taut cheek hard enough to draw a groan from his lover.

"Your rings," Sasuke managed to gasp. Then Gaara glanced down, sure enough his 4 rings were still on his hands. Two stainless steel bands around his index and middle finger shone brightly from the hand currently pumping and gripping Sasuke's erection. The other two rings were his other steel rings, one from the car his dad died in - thank god - and one one from the car that almost claimed his life.

"Won't hurt you," Gaara reached off the bed and grabbed a bottle from the beside table. Sasuke shook his head, knocked it off the bed and keened.

"Don't bother," He shook his head and yelped in surprise and want when three finger shoved into him. Not about to give him a break, Gaara began shifting and scissoring inside him. Sasuke moaned loudly and begged quietly in his lover's ear for more, for faster, for deeper.

"Don't worry Sasuke," Gaara's fingers disappeared and Sasuke keened in pleasurable agony when Gaara himself penetrated Sasuke," I'll make you scream."

The man that had attacked Sasuke had been paid to make sure Sasuke went through pain, every second of the attack. So from the knife that ripped Sasuke's flesh, to the bruising grip he kept on anything he could grab he tried to make Sasuke suffer.

Gaara on the other hand, knew Sasuke's body intimately enough to know which pain caused pleasure, and which pain made Sasuke cry out and cringe away. Right now, as amazing as Sasuke's reactions were, Gaara didn't want any sort of pain to pulse through his lovers body.

Gaara thrusts hit the desired spot every time, knowing Sasuke's frame well enough to hit gold on the first thrust. Sasuke moaned louder and louder each time, both his hands gripping tightly onto the redhead's arms.

The amount of times Gaara had brought Sasuke over to peak of oblivion and back was too many to count, regardless of the fact that Gaara had refused to sleep with him until he turned 18. Even though Sasuke had pleaded for it, his year older lover was firm on the notion that Sasuke would not lose his virginity until he was 18.

Sasuke screamed softly when his climax hit, knocking his head back onto the pillow, sweat plastering his bangs to his forehead and feeling quite grateful for the man above him. Gaara toppled over the edge, filling Sasuke up with a moan.

"Gaara," Sasuke buried his face in Gaara's shoulder as the redhead pulled the sheets over the both of them," You know I love you right?"

"Of course," Gaara started out confident, then concern took the wheel," Why?"

"Because I want to make sure you won't kill me when suddenly I want to start driving instead of walking, and when I say I want a gun from now on."

"You won't need it."

"Why?" Sasuke breathed the word against pale flesh, the scent of oil and cars still clinging to his lover, even after everything. Not that it wasn't amazing, Gaara always looked tough but clean, so the rough smell of his auto-shop clinging on wasn't so bad.

"Because from here on out, you don't go anywhere without someone, better yet, you don't go anywhere without me." Sasuke knew the tone, it was one he used when he made a choice, a decision that usually went unquestioned.

"I can live with that." Sasuke curled against Gaara's side and smiled against him when Gaara began softly caressing his back. From a guy who hated showing affection, Gaara was suddenly being very cuddly," Gaara? What's the matter?"

"I should've killed that asshole." After trying to school his features into a mask of indifference Sasuke failed and laughed happily. Everything was okay again and tomorrow this house would be rocking by 10:00a.m. and Gaara and Sasuke would be back to normal.

Yea, tonight ultimately hadn't turned out all that horrifying.


End file.
